


Parental

by rayenbow



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayenbow/pseuds/rayenbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was probably a rule about dating your close friend’s underage daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parental

There were at least 129 why he shouldn’t have been dating Clary Fray. Number one was that she was sixteen years old. He’d like to think he had enough morals to talk himself out of the relationship based on that alone. But as it was, his morals were very loose, and the fact that their relationship was technically illegal under New York state law didn’t bother him as much as it should have. Reason number three was that he knew her mother very well. She was a close friend, and there was probably a rule about dating your close friend’s underage daughter. But perhaps there was a written exception if said close friend’s underage daughter was a very cute redhead. He doubted it, but it would be nice. Reason number fourteen was that her soon-to-be stepfather was a werewolf that had the means and motive to tear him apart, even if he was unlikely to. That was, admittedly, was less important that the other two aforementioned reasons, but still worth noting all the same.

The point is, there were plenty of reasons why he should have never gotten involved with her. There were plenty of reasons why he shouldn’t have been with her now in her room while Luke and Jocelyn were out. There were _plenty_ of reasons why he shouldn’t have been under her, loving the feeling of her weight across his hips, and thinking about how nice it would be to have his hands up her shirt.

The headboard of her bed might have been pressing into his back and his too-tight jeans might have started feeling uncomfortable, but all he could focus on was the way she shifted against him and the feeling of her lips molding to his. She tasted of fruity gum and strawberry chapstick and pure innocence; she tasted like a teenage girl, and he loved it. He wound his fingers into copper locks of hair, all soft and wild and snagged here and there with tangles.

When she was around, he felt like a teenage boy again. But perhaps that was because they were sneaking around and he’d climbed up the fire escape and through her window today. He felt inexperienced and impulsive and reckless and _young._ It had been such a long time since he felt young. But she made him feel like there was still more of the world to see, and made him feel like there were more things to be experienced.

And nothing quite made him feel like a teenage boy than when she dropped her hands down to his waist and slid her fingers under the hem of his shirt, sending a shiver up his spine, just to have the bedroom door unexpectedly open and for his girlfriend’s mother to be the one standing in the doorway.

“Clary, we’re-”

Clary sat up so fast that he was pretty sure she managed to leave strands of her hair caught in his rings. She didn’t get off of him, but looked over her shoulder at the door with wide green eyes while he refrained from groaning and tilted his head back to study the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling. “Mom!” she said, using that voice that all teenage girls used when their mothers did something outrageous like catch them with their too-old boyfriends. “Don’t you knock?”

Magnus lifted his head from the wooden headboard and looked over Clary’s shoulder at his dear friend. “Hello, Jocelyn. Cute top. Where’d you get it?”

This earned him a light-hearted shove from Clary, which didn’t seem very fair. It _was_ a really cute top.

Jocelyn finally regained her composure and schooled her expression into something that said that walking in on her daughter and her close friend all but grinding against each other was not actually that surprising. “We’re home,” she said evenly. “And I think we need to have a talk.”

She didn’t look upset or even angry as she retreated from the room. If anything, she only looked exasperated. Which was impressive, all things considered. The door clicked shut and Clary twisted back around to look at Magnus, expression colored with uncertainty. “This should be fun.”

Fun was one word for it. He leaned up to give her another kiss, smoothing a hand over her disheveled hair. “Could be worse.”

Her eyebrows went up. “How?”

“We could’ve been naked.”

For the second time in a two minute span, she shoved him again, but this time she was grinning.


End file.
